


The Chicken Files 22

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [13]
Category: In & Out
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 22





	The Chicken Files 22

File 21

„Sie brauchen nur eines.“

„Ich brauche eine Hochzeit.“

Doch er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da fühlte er die Lippen des anderen Mannes auf den seinigen. Weich, erstaunlich weich, er hatte sich Männerlippen nicht so weich vorgestellt. Moment mal, hatte er sich überhaupt je Männerlippen vorgestellt? Auf den seinigen? 

Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Sauerstoffmangel aufgrund des Kusses, entschied er. Er presste seine Lippen fester auf die des anderen Mannes. Nur nicht loslassen, nicht aufhören. Er drückte sich enger an ihn, spürte etwas Hartes gegen seinen Schenkel – und wurde sich urplötzlich seiner eigenen Erregung bewusst. 

Schließlich beendete Peter den Kuss, doch er ließ ihn nicht los. Vielmehr rutschte sein Mund tiefer, nippte an Howards Hals. „Ich will dich... jetzt“, wurde dabei gemurmelt.

Wie selbstverständlich ließ er sich an den Stein zu rückführen, auf den er noch vor kurzer Zeit gesessen hatte und sich darüber beugen. Er protestierte nicht, als Peter seine Hose öffnete und herunterzog. Er wollte nur noch das eine und er bekam es sofort.

„Ich werde gefickt“, flüsterte er erstaunt, als er Peter in sich eindringen fühlte.

„Ach, das hast du bemerkt“, kam es amüsiert aber leicht außer Atem zurück.

„Wir sind hier nicht in Los Angeles“, protestierte er und presste sich doch ungeduldig dem Eindringling entgegen.

„Ach fickt man nicht in Greenleaf?“ Peter hielt ihn fest und drang tiefer in ihn ein.

„Nicht an einer Bundesstraße“, stöhnte er – und hörte im gleichen Moment das Auto seiner Eltern hupen.

///

Howard setzte sich schwer atmend im Bett auf und unterdrückte den Schrei, der auf seinen Lippen lag. „ich kann nicht mehr“, flüsterte er und presste die Hände vors Gesicht. Wieso nur ging ihm diese Szene von heute Nachmittag nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Dieser verdammte Reporter mit seinem verdammten Kuss, der sich so verdammt gut angefühlt hatte. Er hatte nichts zu bedeuten gehabt. Gar nichts! Dieser Traum auch nicht. „Ich bin nicht schwul“, sagte er laut. Sein Glied pochte schmerzhaft in seiner Pyjamahose. Als er bemerkte, dass seine Hand wie von allein dahin gewandert war, zog er sie hastig weg, als hätte er sie verbrannt. „Ich bin nicht schwul“, wiederholte er. Wenn er es nur oft genug sagte, dann würde er wieder daran glauben. Schließlich hatte er bis heute Nachmittag auch daran geglaubt. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ein einzelner Kuss, seien Welt auf den Kopf stellte.

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er realisierte, dass seien Türklingel schellte. Wer, um Himmelswillen, wollte um diese Zeit noch etwas von ihm? Hoffentlich nicht seien Mutter, der noch irgendetwas wegen der Hochzeit eingefallen war. Er war versucht, das Klingeln zu ignorieren. Doch es wollte nicht aufhören. Also quälte er sich schließlich aus dem Bett, schnappte sich seinen Morgenmantel und ging die Treppe herunter.

Als er die Tür aufriss stand Peter davor. „Ich wollte noch mal...“ der Reporter brach ab und starrte ihn an.

Howard hätte später nicht zu sagen vermocht, was ihn verriet. War es, dass er instinktiv den Morgenmantel enger um sich zog, in der Hoffnung, er würde die Beule in seinem Schritt verbergen? War es irgendetwas ins einen Augen gewesen? Oder hatte er womöglich gar etwas gesagt, an das er sich nicht mehr erinnerte? Er wusste nur, dass Peter auf ihn zutrat, die Tür hinter sich zufallen lassend, dass er selbst auswich bis er nicht mehr weiter zurück konnte, weil er sich an die Wand manövriert hatte, dass Peter vor ihm in die Knie ging, den Morgenmantel zur Seite schob und seinen Mund gegen ihn presste. Selbst durch den Stoff der Pyjamahose hindurch löste dies in Howard eine Intensität der Gefühle aus, die ihn zu verbrennen drohte.

Irgendwie schafften sie es hinauf ins Schlafzimmer, irgendwie landeten ihre Sachen auf dem Fußboden, irgendwie waren da überall Hände und ein Mund an seinem Körper, dies erkundeten, streichelten, küssten, ihn immer wieder in Flammen setzen. Und irgendwie taten seien Hände, sein Mund genauso dasselbe, erkundeten, liebkosten, brachten in Stöhnen hervor, von dem er nicht mehr wusste, aus wessen Mund es kam.

Erst als Peter ihn sanft von sich schob, sich aufsetzte, seine Hose vom Fußboden aufhob und etwas darin suchte, kam Howard wieder zu sich. Der Reporter drehte sich zu ihm um, eine Packung Kondome in der Hand. „Top oder Bottom, wie hättest du es gern?“; fragte er und seine Stimme klang heißer.

Howard starrte auf die Kondome. „Ich... ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht“, stotterte er. 

Peter lächelte. „Glaube mir, so viel anders als mit einer Frau ist es gar nicht, ich meine rein technisch gesehen. Nur viel schöner.“

Howard schüttelte den Kopf. „Du verstehst nicht. ich habe noch nie, auch nicht mit einer Frau:“

„Du hattest noch nie Sex? Auch nicht mit einer Frau?“, vergewisserte sich Peter. 

Betretenes Kopfsenken war seine Antwort. Peter griff nach Howards Kinn, hob es an. „Nun, einmal ist immer das erste Mal. Lass mich mal machen.“ Er küsste hin sanft.

///  
Er hatte sich Peters Führung überlassen, voll und ganz. Seltsamerweise war es ganz in Ordnung gewesen, die Kontrolle aufzugeben. Nicht, dass er sie zuvor groß gehabt hätte. Ihm kam eh alles wie im Traum vor. Aber er wusste er, dass dies hier das wahre Leben war.

Peter hatte ihm das Kondom übergestreift und eine Creme draufgetan. Er hatte ihn in die richtige Position manövriert und ermuntert, einfach seinen Instinkten zu folgen. Instinkte, die ihn übermannten, als er vorwärts stieß und sich urplötzlich in dem anderen Mann wiederfand. Peter der auf dem Rücken vor ihm lag, die Beine hoch in der Luft, sagte irgendetwas von, er könne es ab. Und Howard, er sagte gar nichts mehr. 

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er neben sich stand, sich selbst zu sah, wie er Peter fickte. Ungläubig starrte er auf seinen Schwanz, der in dem andere Mann verschwand. Er hatte tatsächlich Sex, Sex mit einem anderen Mann. 

Und dann schien die Welt um ihn herum zu explodieren.

///  
„Bist du gekommen, um dich von mir vögeln zu lassen?“, fragte er später, als ein Stückchen Normalität in seine Gedanken zurück zu kehren begann. Peter hielt ihn in seinen Armen, streichelte sanfte Kreise über seine Brust.

“Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir reden, wegen heute Nachmittag, wegen dem Kuss und der Hochzeit“, antwortete Peter. „Aber das hat sich nun ja wohl erledigt.“

Howard gähnte. „Ich bin so müde“, murmelte er und war auch schon eingeschlafen.

///  
Er wachte auf von Händen, die ihn wieder – oder immer noch? – streichelten, von etwas Hartem, das sich gegen ihn presste, vom einem geflüsterten „Darf ich?“ an seinem Ohr. Er dachte, es sei nur fair, und so nickte er. 

„Wenn du Probleme hast, dann sag einfach stopp, okay?“, sagte Peter.

Er nickte erneut. Er hörte das Rascheln des Kondompäckchens, spürte Finger, die ihn an seiner privatesten Stelle berührten, fühlte schließlich wie Peter langsam in ihn drang. Er ließ sich fallen, in seine Gefühle, in all das, was Peter in ihm auslöste – und es war gut.

///

Er musste noch einmal eingedöst sein. Der Wecker ließ ihn hochfahren. Howard sprang aus dem Bett. „Verdammt, schon so spät“, fluchte er.

„Was ist?“ Neben ihm blinzelte Peter verschlafen.

„Die Hochzeit... ich muss zur Kirche“, sagte Howard. 

„Verstehe, du willst Emily persönlich absagen.“

„Ich werde sie heiraten“; sagte Howard fest. 

„Was?“ Peter setzte sich au und starret ihn an. „Bist duv errückt? Du bist schwul!“

„Bin ich nicht“, sagte Howard.

„Und was war das letzte Nacht? Du hast mich gefickt, als gäbe es kein morgen. Himmel, du hast dich vor einer Stunde von mir vögeln lassen. Und erzähl mir nicht, dass es dir gefallen hat.“

„Ich will ein normales Leben“, sagte Howard. „Eine Familie, meinen Job.“

„Ach und ich habe keines?“, fragte Peter.

„Greenleaf ist nicht Hollywood.“

„Und deshalb lebst du lieber eine Lüge?“ Peters Stimme klang mittlerweile wütend. „Howard, du belügst nicht nur Emily, du belügst vor allem dich selbst. Was denkst du, wie lange das funktioniert? Willst du dein Leben lang unglücklich sein, deine wahre Natur verleugnen? Oder spielst du zu Hause den braven Familienvater und fährst einmal im Monat in die Stadt, um es in dunklen Hinterzimmern schmutziger Kneipen zu treiben? Denk an Emily, denk vor allem auch an dich.“

„Ich bin nicht schwul!“

Er wusste, dass Peter recht hatte. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er es. Doch er wünschte, das warme wasser der Dusche würde dieses Wissen von ihm wischen, so wie es die Spuren der letzten Nacht abwusch. Er konnte doch nicht anders handeln, als mit der Hochzeit fortzufahren als wäre nichts gewesen. Er dachte an Emily, an seine Eltern, an seine Schüler – er konnte sie nicht einfach aufgeben. Sie waren doch alles, was er hatte. War das denn so verkehrt? In Hollywood mochte es einfach sein, schwul zu leben. Aber dies hier war nicht Hollywood. Warum nur hatte Cameron Drake diese verdammte Oscar-Rede gehalten? Warum hatte er Fragen aufgeworfen, die er nie stellen wollte? Und warum war dieser Reporter aufgetaucht, der sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellte, ihn plötzlich Dinge fühlen ließ, die er nicht fühlen wollte. 

Als er aus dem Bad zurückkam war Peter verschwunden.

///

Natürlich war er gekommen: Was hätte er auch anderes erwarten sollen. Wahrscheinlich war er immer noch Teil einer großen Story. Er spüret Peters Blick auf einem Rücken. Er spürte die blicke aller auf sich. Warum war es hier so eng und warm? Er wollte sich die Fliege vom Hals reißen, den ganzen Frack vom Leib. Er fühlte sich so eingeengt. Gefangen.

Er war sich sicher, sie alle würden es ihm ansehen, würden wissen, dass er letzte Nacht Sex mit einem Mann gehabt hatte, dass er gut gewesen war, sehr gut, dass er noch immer Peters Hände auf seinem Körper zu spüren glaubte, dass er trotz dem gefühlten Liter Duschgel, dass er verwandet hatte, noch immer Peters Geruch an sich haften glaubte, dass die Gedanken an die Berührungen, die Küsse ihn selbst hier in der Kirche erregten.

Warum sagte denn keiner etwas? Warum antwortete niemand auf dei Frage des Pfarrers, ob es Einwände gegen diese Hochzeit gäbe? Warum sagte Peter nicht: „Dieser Mann ist schwul, ich habe mit ihm geschlafen“? Warum erlöste ihn niemand?

Er hörte Emilys begeistertes Ja und begriff, dass die nächsten Sekunden über sein zukünftiges Leben entscheiden würden. Ein kleines Wörtchen seinerseits und sie wären Mann und Frau. Er hätte seinen job gerettet, seine Mutter wäre glücklich, er wäre wieder der angesehen Bürger, der er vor der Oscar-Nacht war. Camerons Drakes Dankesrede wäre vergessen.

Doch wollte er das wirklich? Wollte er heute Nacht neben Emily im Bett liegen, tun was sie von ich m erwarten würde und dabei womöglich an Petr denken? Er wusste nicht, ob er für den Reporter mehr sein konnte, als eine kurze Episode auf dem Weg zu einer Story, aber er wusste plötzlich, dass Peter Recht gehabt hatte. Sie konnten nicht ein Leben lang eine Lüge leben. Er würde sie damit beide ins Unglück stürzen.

Auf einmal war es ganz einfach. „Ich bin schwul.“

///

„Es war eine schöne Hochzeit, nicht?“

Er stimmte Peter aus vollem Herzen zu, als sie in der Nacht – nein eher schon am morgen – nach Hause liefen. „Ja, das war es. Ich wünschte nur, es wäre meine gewesen.“

Peter blieb stehen. „Du bedauerst, dass du Emily nicht geheiratet hast?“, fragte er verwundert.

Howard schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Dummerchen“; kicherte er. Er war eindeutig nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. „Ich bedauere, dass es nicht unsre Hochzeit war.“

„Oh“, machte Peter. „Heißt das, du würdest mich heiraten wollen?“

„Auf der Stelle“, versicherte Howard und sank auf die Knie. „Peter Malloy, würdest du mich heiraten.“

Peter zog ihn hoch und küsste ihn. „Sofort“, versicherte er.

„Schade, dass wir es nicht dürfen;“ irgendwie fühlte Howard sich plötzlich ernüchtert.

„Ich bin sicher, eines Tages wird sich das ändern“; meinte Peter. „Viele Leute kämpfen dafür.“ Er sah sich um. „Weißt du, wo wir sind?“, fragte er.

„Häh?“, machte Howard über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel überrascht.

„Hier habe ich dich das erste Mal geküsst. Hier hat alles angefangen.“

Tatsächlich, sie standen genau an der Kurve, in der sie damals kollidiert waren und wo schließlich eines zum anderen führte. Howard kicherte erneut. „Weißt du, was ich damals geträumt habe, ich meine, bevor du in der Nacht zu mir gekommen bist.“

„Erzähl’s mir!“, forderte Peter ihn auf.

„Von unserer Begegnung hier, nur dass du mich nicht geküsst sondern ge... vögelt hast“; gestand Howard.

„Hm“, sagte Peter. „Das bringt mich auf eine Idee.“

„Vergiss es!“

„Was vögelt man nicht in Greenleaf?“ Mittlerweile lachten sie beide 

„Nicht an einer Bundesstraße!“

Er griff nach Peters Hand und zog ihn mit sich. „Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen.“


End file.
